Rikti War Zone
__toc__ Overview The Rikti War Zone is a co-op Trial Zone once known as the Rikti Crash Site. Before the Rikti ship crashed here, this area was known as White Plains. A hero or villain must be level 35 to enter. By joining Vanguard you will earn Vanguard Merits for defeating Rikti as well as completing missions for Vanguard. These Merits can be used to craft Vanguard Costume Pieces, Vanguard Temporary Powers, as well as some other cool stuff. The Vanguard Crafting Table for crafting these costume pieces and temp powers are located in the Vanguard base. Contacts * Levantera * Borea * Gaussian * Serpent Drummer * The Dark Watcher Task Force Contacts * The Lady Grey Stores * Vanguard Quartermaster (standing near Lady Grey) * Vanguard Quartermaster (standing near Serpent Drummer) Vanguard Quartermasters buys back all enhancements (barring IOs) as if they are the same origin store as the enhancement. Neighborhoods * Bloody Lane * The Bulge * The Crash Site * Heartbreak Ridge * Little Round Top * Pavia * Point du Hoc * Pork Chop Hill * The Thin Red Line * Sunken Road * Vanguard Compound Exploration Badges Historical Plaques * One Academic Badge monument New Plaques The following plaques have been added to the Rikti War Zone zone. They are currently not associated with any known history badge: * One Fort Bastogne plaque * One Fort Montgomery plaque * One Fort Baldy plaque * One Fort Plum plaque * One Hammond Medical Center plaque * One Huwe Enterprises plaque * One Karn Kronos plaque * One Lovers Point plaque * One Vanguard Compound plaque * One War Zone plaque * One White Plains park plaque * One Will to Win plaque Store Transfer Points * Heroes teleport from Atlas Park, Founders' Falls, and Peregrine Island. * Villains teleport from Cap au Diable, Grandville, St. Martial. Enemy Groups * Arachnos troops can be found near the Vanguard base, at the neighborhoods of The Bulge and Pavia. Despite Lord Recluse's agreement with the Vanguard, the Arachnos troops will be as hostile as usual towards heroes and villains (and even to the Vanguard). Many groups include bosses, especially Crab Spider Webmasters and Tarantula Queens. The good news are that Mu Guardians and Toxic Tarantulas (both count for badges) spawn (rarely) in this zone. * The Circle of Thorns may be the rarest of all factions to find in this zone. I have seen them spawn only once, in the neighborhood of Pavia. It was a group of perhaps ten acolytes, and they hadn't any Lieutenants or Bosses with them. More data on this group is needed. * The Council controls the neighborhood of Pork Chop Hill. Cor Leonis troops patrol all over the neighborhood and can be found in full squads, including Archons. Darkwolves spawn in the area as well, apparently at night. If you are looking for Ascendants, they will spawn too, but only at the rooftops. * Crey has a base in the area and its scientists, men in black and armored troops can be seen at the neighborhoods of The Bulge and Pavia. Minions and Lieutenants can be usually found in pairs and sometimes in big groups. Paragon Protectors can also be found on the map, usually of a higher level than the other Crey Minions and Lieutenants. * Devouring Earth has taken residence in the neighborhood of Bloody Lane, in an area with spires that reminds of the Hive in Eden. They are usually found in small groups, but Greater Devoureds spawn in the zone. They are hostile apparently to any other groups. * Knives of Artemis seem to share the zone controlled by Malta with them. They are usually found in pairs, but you can find sometimes a full squad of them, including Hands of Artemis. * Malta Group Operatives aren't hard to find at all. From lone soldiers to full squads, this villain group has a strong presence in the central part of the map. The neighborhood of Little Round Top is infested with them, and they are relatively common to see at the ridges of the Sunken Road. Gunslingers (both Lieutenant and Boss versions) are very common. Titans may spawn as well. * Nemesis is a minor faction in this zone, and may be troublesome to find when Borea asks you to fight them. They can be found sometimes in the Sunken Road, including (rarely) lone snipers. It's much easier to find them in Heartbreak Ridge, near the Lovers Point plaque, sometimes in full squads. Warhulks are rare to find there but possible too. Beware of the nearby Rikti Pylons! * Rikti can be found all over the zone. The closer you are to the downed ship, the higher in level they will be. Full squads of them including almost every type of mob in the group can be found in this zone. Rikti monkeys infest everything, especially rooftops. The troops close to the downed ship may be as high as level 54. Valiant souls may find there Heavy Armor Suits as well. They are hostile to all other groups and will fight them if they come too close, especially the Vanguard. Beware of the Rikti Pylons, which have a great radius of aggro and can pierce through Invisibility, making navigation difficult. Neutral Groups * The Vanguard can be found all over the zone, usually at equal or higher levels than near enemy mobs. In the Vanguard Compound, the Vanguard con at level 54, making enemy raids by the attacking Rikti virtually useless. They con as Ally to both Heroes and Villains, but as they are a neutral group in the zone, they will not directly aid either side, but will join in fights against enemy mobs if they stray too close. * Longbow is a minor power in this zone. In the neighborhoods of The Bulge and Pavia you can find lone chasers patrolling, and also some soldiers can be seen in Vanguard bunkers or rarely near the downed ship fighting the Rikti. They con as Ally to Heroes as well as, oddly enough, Villains, and will fight against any enemy villain groups. * The Paragon Police Department can be found only in the Crash Site, though there are usually two level 54s guarding a door in the main Vanguard base area. Power Armored officers and drones can be seen, but it's usually Awakened troops what you can find more commonly. They con as Ally to Heroes and (oddly) Villains. * Turrets can be found all over the zone, usually at equal or higher levels than near enemy mobs. In the Vanguard Compound, turrets con at level 54, making mincemeat of the attacking Rikti who attempt to penetrate the base. Turrets con as Ally to both Heroes and Villains, and will not attack them. However, any enemy mobs within aggro range of the turrets will be fired upon. Notes * The name of this area of the city before it was destroyed was White Plains. * The four Vanguard bases located around the zone are named Fort Bastogne, Fort Montgomery, Fort Baldy, and Fort Plum. There are plaques located on each base's premises that give the fort's name and a short dedication. Category: CoH Trial Zones Category: CoV Trial Zones